Only Mine
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: After a confession, Soul realizes he wanted Maka the same way she wants him but, she was starting to try and move on and he was being an ass about it. Love is confusing. Or maybe, it's just them. - Sequel to 'That Girl'.


Okay, so, here is the sequel of That Girl.

I'm in school... supposed to be preparing for a report which my fucking professor keeps insisting that it isn't a report. Pfft... friggin' professor...

So yeah, enjoy. Sorry for the rant.

Disclaimer:I do not own Soul Eater

**Only Mine**

"Where're ya goin'?" He knew the answer yet, he always asks. He was hoping her answer would change.

"Liz's." She mumbled feebly, not even looking at him. "The girls will be going out again today. I was asked to come again." She sighed, pullin her boot upward to fit her foot comfortably.

Annoying enough that she was leaving, again, she had to wear clothes that could attract guys. He swore that the way she dresses up lately (of course, suggested by the Thompson sisters and she's blackmailed that they'd do something to her if she doesn't), even gays might go straight for her. Today, she was wearing a really short shorts that exposed her legs. Then, for her top, she wore a checkered blouse which had three buttons opened, exposing the light yellow tanktop she was wearing inside. For her footwear, she decided to wear leather boots. To complete the outfit, she had a belt hanging loosely on her waist, hugging her body to reveal her shape. As clueless as she was, she was as hot as the sun and as appealing as the candy advertisements to kids craving for sweets.

He's sure that wasn't the perfect way to describe what she looked still, it was the best he could think of. "I'm leaving. You're in charge." She smiled at him before exiting the door.

He just blankly stared at the door that just closed. And she's off again. He scowled, proceeding to the couch and lying down.

It's been nearly two months since Soul got a confession from his meister, Maka, about her feelings for him. Nothing did change with their relationship. It never went to the next level or degraded back to the previous one. After that though, Maka started having a weekly bonding with the girls, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki. Whenever they go out, Maka has to wear clothes that were like shouting, 'I'm helluva sexy'. It irritated Soul that sometimes, he'd talk to Kid and Black*Star and they'd openly admit to him that they had been staring at Maka's tight ass or looking at her smooth legs. He nearly punched Kid once for saying that Maka had symmetrical tits and he loved it. Then, he already wrestled Black*Star for saying that Maka's body was just smokin' and she deserved to have a God (he's referring to himself) as her man.

His reason is that they should respect Maka and they shouldn't look at Maka like that. He insisted that she's just the same tiny tits and fat ankles but, the two laughed it off saying that he's gone blind.

Okay, so, he admits that Maka did have a perfect body. Cute pair of tits that did grow, not as big as her other friends but still, she's not really flat. Her curves were also to die for. Her appearance really was attractive. They only got to notice that since she started dressing up. Soul, on the other hand, already noticed those changes in her since she hitted her sweet sixteen years and she's seventeen now, turning eighteen in a month while he's just turned nineteen a month ago. After all, it's not like she slept overnight with her child like body then woke up with the body to salivate for the next morning.

Sighing, Soul supported his head by placing both his hands behind his neck and looking up the ceiling. Nearly two months ago, on the very same couch he's currently lying on, Maka confessed her feelings to him. They also shared a sudden first kiss here.

Maka never did brought up her feelings to him after that like what she said that night. In the first place, she's not the type to put pressure on somebody. It was comfortable at the first few weeks after that confession. It all got messed up when Soul felt her slowly drifting away like, she's trying to forget her feelings for him. She didn't stay away from him, sure but, everything became too casual between them.

No, he doesn't want her to be the always sweet Maka because that's out of character. He just wishes that...

Wait... wish? What wish?

He can't understand himself anymore. He said that he couldn't return her feelings but, he's acting all sober when he's not with Maka. It's wrong for him to say that he didn't need her by him.

He often tell her that he's feeling swell but that's bullshit. Since her confession, Soul easily got jealous of the guys approaching Maka. Probably, it was because she started being real friendly with them. Scratch that. Extremely friendly with them. Soul got so mad at the thought that Liz told him when he asked her why Maka became so close to the other guys like Ox and Harvar or, even just random guys she talks to in the library about a week after her confession. Only the girls knew what conspired between him and Maka. Kid and Black*Star were oblivious. Back to Liz, she put on an emotionless face and said:

"Who knows? Maybe, Maka wants to move on with you so she's meeting and getting close to other guys. That's the easiest way to forget about heartbreaks! I'm actually planning to take Maka to go to some places with us so she'd meet new guys!"

Apparently, that's when they've started going out at least once or twice a week.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. He looked at the message.

From: Tsubaki N.

Subject: hey, Soul-kun

Message: Maka-chan was nearly kissed by the guy she was dancing with. A friend of ours stopped him. Maka-chan's okay.

Yes, Tsubaki would often text him about what was happening with them due to the favor Soul asked of her. Soul's blood boiled at that. Those lips. They're not supposed to kiss anybody else but him! His face fell at what he just thought. Was he just owning her lips? Still, the thought of Maka having a lip lock with somebody else made his stomach flip and his heart tighten, as if someone's pulling at his heartstrings.

He knew it was wrong to say that she is his.

He had the chance but, he blew it.

He totally sucks.

So, what was it? Love? Does he love that girl? The girl who once said that she loved him? The girl who was now trying to forget him? He didn't even know what being in love felt like so, how would he start figuring if he was?

Truly, life is cruel to him.

...

It was fifteen minutes past ten in the evening when Soul saw Maka walking on the street. Yes, he's been waiting for her, looking out the window. He always had when Maka was out with the girls. She started climbing the stairs towards their apartment. Usually, Soul would run to his room and pretend he's asleep already. He didn't want her to have a different interpretation of the fact that he's been waiting for her like a puppy to his master. Well, that's what he told himself that she'll think of.

This night was different though. Soul stood a few feet away from the main door. A few minutes later, Maka entered seeing Soul with his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed. "Good eve-?"

"Don't even dare say that the evening's good, Albarn. It's not. It's pretty fucked up, if you ask me." He growled. Hearing that he called her by her last name and the way he spoke, Maka knew she struck a nerve or two. Maka closed the door behind her. "Was it fun? Nearly kissing some guy you just happen to dance with?"

Her eyes widened. "H-How did-?"

"How I knew it isn't the case here." Soul said through gritted teeth. "Why are you doing this? You can't just go kissing people! Your lips isn't supposed to be kissed by whoever! It has to be someone special! Someone you trust. Someone you love! Someone... s-someone..." he trailed off when he realized that he was implying that it should be him.

Maka frowned. "I'm sorry if that disappoints you but, I don't think you should care who I decide to liplock with." She grumbled, looking away.

It felt like Soul was splashed with cold water. Freakin'. Ice. Cold. It was like she told him that she's willing to kiss anybody she lay eyes on. "I thought you..."

Ash-blonde meister looked away. "Do you plan to keep me hanging on to you?" She lifted her face with a smile. "Weren't you the one who said we're better off like this? Why would I hold on to something that isn't even going to happen?"

"I never said anything!" Soul protested.

Maka sighed. "Exactly, Soul. You never did say anything." She mumbled. "I've decided to forget what I feel for you." Maka smiled again. The same smile she flashed him whenever she wanted him to believe she's fine. The smile that never reached her eyes.

"Go ahead. That's really the best thing you could do." He said. He was mad that Maka decided to just give up on him and move on. "Right. We're just friends! Fucking just friends! You're not even a girlfriend material to begin with!" Soul just chuckled.

He never realized the impact of what he said to her until the words were out. Tears escaped her eyes, falling down, damping her cheeks. His heart stopped beating for a few moments and when it did, he was sure that it nearly jumped out of his chest. And yet, Maka kept on smiling. "M-Maka..." he called.

"O-Oh..." she sniffed, wiping the tears falling from her eyes. "Stubborn tears." She laughed. "Something just caught my eyes. Ugh... how itchy!" She rubbed her eyes and wiped her tears but new set of fresh tears spilled. "I think, I'll go to my room and try to get whatever it is in my eyes off." She smiled, heading towards her room.

"Maka... I-I..." He stopped when she shut the door to her room, locked it and the last he heard from inside was a sob. He felt so mad at himself. Why didn't he just kept his mouth shut? He didn't mean what he said. He just indirectly told her that she doesn't stand a chance. It wasn't true though. "Maka, I didn't mean to..." he sighed, knowing that it was no use explaining to her at a time like this. "Let's talk tomorrow."

With that said, Soul went to his own room. He hoped it will all be better by tomorrow. They would talk and be alright. Yeah, tomorrow would be an awesome day.

Little did he know that the storm hasn't even hit him yet. The tomorrow he was looking forward to would bring nothing but more pain to him.

.

.

.

He's been awake for about an hour and he's been in the living room since then. Maka still didn't get out of her room. And it's nine forty-five in the morning already. 'I hope she didn't stay up too long, crying." He thought to himself.

A good thirty minutes had passed. She still hasn't come out. He decided to knock on her door already to check if she's alright. He knocked on the door. "Maka, you awake?" There was no response. Soul knocked harder but still, no response. He was starting to get worried so, he tried to see if the door was locked. To his surprise, it wasn't. He peeked his head in, enough to see the inside of the room.

Maka was nowhere in sight. She didn't have any place to hide. He entered her room. His heart tightened when he noticed the picture frame on Maka's side table facing down on it. It was a picture of the two of them. His arm on her shoulders and her arm wrapped on his waist. Maka's so beautiful there. She smiled so brightly like she didn't have a care in the world.

He never saw that smile anymore.

Just then, he saw something light up on Maka's bed. 'She left her phone... great. How would I contact her?" He scowled. He was about to let it be but he saw the name on it.

1 New Message from: Dylan

'Dylan? Who the hell was that?' His curiosity made him look at the message. He knew Maka's password. It was his and her name. He smiled at the fact that she haven't changed it yet. And so, he opened the message.

From: Dylan

Subject: Okay then

Message: I'll see you. Thank you for giving me a chance to take you out once. Though, that must mean that you've completely given up. Ah, I know. I promise I'll do my best so you'll love me too. I'll be better than he is. I look forward to seeing you.

"Fuck you!" Soul cursed. He dropped her phone on the bed before punching the wall. "You'll never even be as good as I am, you goddamn bastard!" He growled.

.

.

.

Soul felt like shit. He asked Tsubaki who Dylan was. She said he has been courting Maka. They met at the club once and whenever they would have their night out, Dylan was there, looking out for them. Maka most specially. Dylan also was the one who saved Maka from that guy last night. Maka was honest with him though, Tsubaki said. Maka did tell him that she's already in love with someone else but, she said it was a bit one-sided. Dylan kept on pursuing still, saying that he'll patiently wait for her.

So she's held on even on those times that guys came to her. She still held on to him. And he was being an ass for ignoring everything. She held on to him...

...up until now.

He wanted to see her. He wanted to have her beside him. If only Maka would come back, he wouldn't feel so bad. He would look for her if only he had at least any idea where the hell she was.

He didn't like that she's out with another guy. He didn't know the guy personally and he didn't trust him. Maybe, he's got some clue? He wondered...

"Oh! Maka's sent items!" He smiled, running to her room. He immediately checked her phone.

To: Dylan

Subject: Can we meet?

Message: Sorry if it's too sudden. Can we meet? The usual place by 9 am? I have to tell you something.

"Where the hell is that usual place?" He lied down her bed in defeat, covering his eyes. It wasn't his first time lying down there. He remembered that Maka was crying because of a nightmare after Asura. She dreamt that he died and she just wanted to have him by his side. He stayed there, the bed was a bit small for the two of them so they had to stay real close to each other. Now that he thought of it, the bed is pretty big without Maka around. He could smell Maka's sweet scent around him. It was intoxicating. Great. Now he desperately wants her to come home.

With him.

Soul felt so alone. He wished that Maka was there with him.

What if Maka decides to officially date this Dylan?

No... no way in hell.

He can't let Maka go off like this. He can't let her go. Never.

Which brings him to the question: why?

Soul closed his eyes. "I love Maka."

.

.

.

When he woke up, he saw that it was dark already. Soul didn't even realize that he fell asleep. It was already five in the afternoon. He looked around as he stood up. He also checked his room and the whole apartment. Still no sign of Maka.

He checked his phone. There were no messages from her but, there was one from Black Star.

From: Black Star

Subject: YOUR GOD WILL HELP!

Message: bro, you know what's cool 'bout me? I know when you're in trouble! Thank your God! Anyway, I heard from Tsubaki that Maka's with that Dylan guy they've been hanging out with. D'yah know about 'im? YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL GOD! D'YAH KNOW?!

Soul immediately typed in a reply.

To: Black Star

Subject: Re: YOUR GOD WILL HELP!

Message: yeah, okay, thanks. I know about him. Where are they?

He sent the message, hoping that he'll reply as soon as posible.

Thankfully, Black Star did.

From: Black Star

Subject: Tsubaki

Message: She won't tell me.

So much for the wonderful god act. Sighing in annoyance, Soul typed in another message. This time, for Tsubaki.

To: Tsubaki N.

Subject: Please?

Message: I really need to know. Where is Maka?

Soul stared intently at his phone, waiting for it to light up. He was going nuts already. The thoughts of Maka with that guy pisses him off. What annoys him the most is that his mind keeps on thinking of other things that Maka might be doing with him. 'What if that guy holds her hand? Embraces her? Kisses her? What if he takes advantage of her?' It felt like a million thoughts were passing in his mind as he waited for Tsubaki's reply.

A few more minutes of thinking about more what if's, Tsubaki replied.

From: Tsubaki N.

Subject: Making Maka-chan happy

Message: You don't know how much pain you've caused Maka-chan. Can't you just make her happy by letting her go to Dylan-kun?

Maka... happy with another guy... Soul couldn't picture it.

To: Tsubaki N.

Subject: Happy?

Message: I'm confident enough to say that if he can make her happy, I can make her happier. I was stupid to ignore her feelings 'cause I ended up ignoring my feelings as well.

As soon as he sent it, he sighed. He was silently wishing that Tsubaki would help him out. Even just a hint to where Maka might be will be fine. If only he had soul perception, he should've gotten Maka back in their apartment and with him.

His phone vibrated.

From: Tsubaki N.

Subject: Right thing to do

Message: I hope I'm doing the right thing. It's a resto-bar near the park. Just a few blocks away before the turn to get to DWMA. Go get her, Soul-kun.

Typing in a fast reply saying that she is really doing the right thing and a thank you, Soul ran out to get his motorbike and went to the place.

He got there in a span of five minutes, not caring about road signs or traffic lights. He sighed as he stopped his motorbike and looked at the place.

As soon as he entered, he easily spotted Maka. She was sitting by the counter, her head resting on it. She was wearing a t-shirt that clung to the right places and curves. She had jeans on which was rather rare but that just made her look sexier since it highlighted her fine ass and lohg legs more. Next to her was a guy who had a hand on the swell of her back. He had black hair, combed neatly into spikes and had glasses. His eyes were the same color as Maka's except that Maka's eye color seemed lighter. The Dylan guy said something which made Maka look up and smile at him, bowing her head. It seem like Soul arrived there just the right time. They were leaving the place. Maka stood up, the guy walking behind her.

As soon as Maka's eyes met Soul's, she took a few steps back eventually hitting Dylan who looked at her curiously. "Maka?" He called, placing a hand on Maka's shoulders to stabilize her.

White haired scythe glared at him when he decided to look where Maka was looking with a worried expression on her face. "Get your hands off her." Soul growled.

"Soul... what are you-" she didn't continue or rather, she couldn't.

Dylan looked at him, amused. His hands never did leave Maka's shoulders though. "You've got guts to order me around. Wasn't it you who made her cry?" He said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

Gritting his teeth, Soul did his best to keep his temper below his boiling point. "Keep out of this, bastard. I don't care if you looked out for my meister's ass a couple of times. Fuck, you even saved her, sure." Soul scoffed. He noticed that they were making quite a scene already and he didn't actually care. "I thank you for that but, no matter how many times you save her, I'll never let you have her." Soul said, grabbing Maka's hand and pulling her to him.

The guy easily released Maka. His smile from earlier faded into a sad one. "Maybe, it'll work fine now Maka." He said. Soul didn't know what he meant by that nor did he care. Dylan turned to the still glaring weapon. "You're stupid, dude." He said in a monotonous voice. "Don't waste what you have. A lot envies you for that."

"Thefuck..." Soul voiced out real fast. "I don't need your advice." He added, pulling Maka outside.

"What are you doing?!" Maka finally found her voice. Soul pushed her near the bike, gesturing her to ride it. Aggravated, Maka pushed him back so she could get away from him but, Soul grabbed her by the wrist again. She glared at him, finally facing Soul. "What the fuck, Soul?! Just, what the fuck!" Maka finally spat, getting away from Soul's grasps.

Soul stared at her and blinked a couple of times before holding her hand again. "I'm not letting go." Soul muttered. Maka didn't know what the heck he meant by that and that caught her offguard, letting Soul be able to pick her up, with her weight so light, and carry her to make her sit on the motorbike. Soul mounted the bike, trapping Maka in his arms, he kicked the stand and drove off. "Seriously... you don't know what you've been doing to me. Soul sighed, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You're one to talk." Maka grumbled, trying to loosen Soul's arms which were trapping her. The scythe would have none of her efforts. Instead of loosening his arms, he actually wrapped one arm around Maka's waist. "What are you doing, Soul?! We might crash!" She yelled.

Despite her outburst, Soul continued doing it. "You can't date him, Maka." He whispered in her ear. Maka stopped her resistance and listened to him. A few minutes of silence and Soul knew that she was indeed ready to listen. "I won't let you." He pulled over and Maka just realized how fast they got home. Soul must've ignored all traffic rules.

She got off the motorbike, hoping to avoid any more awkwardness that Soul's making her feel but he, again, grabbed her hand and took her inside the apartment. The very moment she stepped in, she decided to ask him. "What is wro-" next thing she knew, she was pinned against the wall. Soul had a hand on the wall, trapping her yet again.

"You'll never get over me, Maka" he breathed in her scent. It was toxicating. The smell of her strawberry scented shampoo and her natural scent was more than enough to drive him wild. Maka was so close, he could smell her minty breath that had a slight smell of alcohol and he could feel her breathing.

With his statement though, Maka felt annoyed that he insisted that she never could because it was true. It did feel like she would never be able to move on with him. Still, she didn't want to admit it out loud. "Do you really like hurting me, Soul?!" She shouted at him. "Why can't you just let me go and do what I want? Why can't you just let me be happy?" She asked.

"Happy isn't going to be what you are with that guy!" Soul shouted back at her. "And don't ever dare ask again if I like hurting you! For fuck's sake, Maka! I'll do anything to protect you! I won't hurt you!"

"You are already hurting me, Soul! Don't you get it? I want to get over you 'cause I don't want our partnership to be ruined by just what I feel!" Tears started falling again from her eyes. Unlike last night though, Maka was acknowledging them. She was letting them fall freely. "You said so yourself, I'm not a girlfriend material!"

"So you decide to run off to some other guy?!" Soul growled, ruby eyes glaring at emerald ones. "You don't know how much I've been worried. Shinigami knows I wait for you every single day you come home late! I didn't confront you since you seemed like you're having fun but, nearly kissing some guy just for the heck of it? I won't tolerate that! You're not a girlfriend material? Even Black Star and Kid knows that's not true!" Soul said as if he was on rapid fire that he didn't even stop talking until he was running out of breath.

Maka was starting to feel uncomfortable with Soul so close to her, shouting and so angry like that but, she won't stop until she gets away from him. "Your point is?" She asked, her voice taunting him.

"Fuck, you're the stupidest of all stupid!" He grunted before pressing his lips against hers. Her lips were so soft, Soul could swear that he could do this all day without getting tired of the feel of her lips. He poured all his emotion to the kiss and Maka finally gave in, starting to kiss back.

A hand, which were earlier pushing against the wall, now moved to the side of Maka's face and the other wrapped tightly and securedly around her waist, pulling her closer to him as they continued their liplock. Soon, Soul snaked his tongue out of his mouth, tracing Maka's lower lip. She clutched his shirt's sleeve in one hand and the other rested on his chest as she parted her lips a little, letting Soul taste her.

Their tongues danced together, urging moans out of the both of them. Soon, their kiss became heated and more passionate, both wanting dominance and no one backing down. Maka got bold enough to grasp a handful of Soul's white hair and angle his head for a better access of his lips and mouth. Soul, in return, let her tilt his head freely without any resistance. He tangled his fingers in Maka's silky hair.

Soul withrew his tongue which Maka thought was a sign of his submission but instead, Soul nipped gently on her lip with his sharp teeth. She moaned in pleasure as Soul lightly nibbled on her lower lip. Catching Maka offguard, Soul darted his tongue in her mouth and dominated her. Maka's moans became louder and the tighter clutch on his shirt and hair was a signal of her defeat... or maybe, her lack of air.

Pulling away slowly, Soul placed a hand on the wall again. The other, rested on Maka's cheek, his thumb carressing her smooth skin. "Don't leave me." Soul said, his eyes pleading. "Please don't..."

Maka's tears began to spill again. "I told Dylan that I couldn't make him wait anymore." Maka replied to him, touching his face.

Soul looked down, taking that as a sign that she already accepted Dylan. "Oh..." was the only logical word he could think of to say. His heart felt like it was gnawed by something. Jealousy. Pain. Sadness. His hand on Maka's face fell down to his side, his eyes covered by his hair.

Soft hands lifted his face up, his eyes meeting hers. "I told him, I won't stop loving you because I can't." Maka smiled at him.

Soul's face lightened up. His smile slowly crept on his face. "I'm so stupid." Soul ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't notice it but, it has been there a long time ago. I'm just stupid not to notice and admit it." He smiled. Soul leaned his forehead on hers, placing both his hands on her cheeks. "I love you, Maka."

Maka wrapped her arms on Soul's waist. "I've said it already but, yeah... I love you, Soul."

Slowly, his lips met hers, promising a wonderful start of the next level of their relationship.

**Fin**

Nyaaaaah... I'm done here. Thanks for reading. Love you all!

-BBP


End file.
